Reconnect
by Angelwings2005
Summary: When Adam decides to let Anthony and Samus rest for a bit, feelings between Adam and Samus resurface in the cold darkness of the bottleship. SPOILER ALERT FOR OTHER M.


Reconnect

A/N: Nintendo owns all Metroid rights and characters. I own nothing.

Warning: Spoilers for "Other M"

The labored breathing of the orange and red bounty hunter was all that could be heard on the commlink. Adam Malcovich looked over at a small clock by the device he sat at "_Hm, It's been almost 20 hours since our arrival. Best give them a couple hours to rest up before they die from a tired mistake."_ With a quick button press, he made his announcement, "All right. Anthony, Samus- If you wish to rest, report back to the command room. I don't want any avoidable deaths happening." The broadcast ended as her grabbed a large bag, tossing the sleeping bags on the ground for anyone who may come to rest.

He yawned himself, the longevity of his day starting to become apparent. Maybe resting wouldn't be such a bad idea for him either. Still, he needed to be able to keep in touch with his men, so once they reported back, he would rest himself. The door opened and Anthony walked in, setting his plasma gun on the ground, "You sure resting is a good idea commander?" "Yes. Besides, I'm sure you two need a couple hours of sleep." Anthony chuckled to himself as he laid down on one of the sleeping bags, "Whatever you say commander." At that moment, the door opened revealing Samus in her usual Varia suit. She looked at the two lying down, "If you want, I'll stand guard until Anthony can take over." "Sounds like a good idea," Adam agreed as he laid down himself. With that, she stepped back outside.

The soldier looked over at his superior officer, "You sure about this? I mean, we all could tell how you felt about her back when we served together. I doubt feelings like that die easy." "They don't. Not after everything we went through together. "The two laid in silence as Anthony fell asleep moments later, leaving Adam laying awake in the room to think about better times. He and Samus used to be so close, but who knew that one event could drive them apart. The two still respected each other though.

Outside, Samus was sitting on a small pile of debris and looking at the bland walls. It had been some time since she last was with Adam, and she could feel something inside her stirring again. She couldn't explain why, but she started to wish she could be with him again. Maybe it was the lonely life of a bounty hunter, or maybe it was her longing for companionship after the death of the baby metroid. Whatever it was, it was something she couldn't explain. "I wonder if he ever still thinks about me in that way…"

3 hours later…

Anthony walked out, his plasma gun mounted on his back again, "Well, I guess it's time to let the princess get some well deserved sleep with the General. I don't think he's gotten any sleep yet though. Maybe you can put him to sleep for me." He chuckled as he received a playful shove from his former team member. "Not funny, Anthony." He sat down on the same pile of rubble, "I know you two had such a harsh parting of ways, but maybe now that you two have been apart for so long you could reconcile something from the past." She rolled her eyes as his crazy talk before walking in the room, leaving a chuckling Anthony in the hallway. Adam looked over his nose at her as her Varia suit dissipated, leaving her in her Zero Suit. Damn, he had forgotten how unbelievably hot she looked wearing that thing. She laid down on the one sleeping bag with a sigh, still looking at the ceiling "I'm surprised you're still awake Adam." "Yeah. Sometimes the unexpected can make a mind do weird things."

She placed her hands behind her head as she looked at the ceiling, "I don't know why I bother sleeping. I always see the horrible parts of my past in my dreams." He sighed himself. He knew she spoke truth, as he underwent many nights of being tortured the same way. His face turned towards her, "I heard about the Metroid you took to those scientists. Shame it had to be stolen and killed." A small tear ran down her cheek as he spoke. He sat up and looked over in mild surprise, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." His hand reached over, wiping away the tear.

She shook it off, "It's fine, really. I guess when it comes down to it, I really did think of it as my baby." Their eyes met, piercing into each other's souls. The heat from their past seemed to flare up and spark the passion back for each other. The two could feel their hearts beating in their chests. Blushes slowly crept onto their faces as Adam began to lean over gently, the two softly closing their eyes as they felt the warm breath of each other on their lips before Adam crashed his lips into hers. The passion from the two seemed to warm the cold station up and make it feel a bit less lonely. After a few moments of their passionate kiss, the two parted lips and looked at each other.

Adam let out a loud yawn in tiredness along with Samus. "Well Samus, I think we should get some sleep for now. I'm sure Anthony would want a few more hours after I'm awake and able to keep an eye on the room." Samus nodded, "I just need to rest before going back to sector 3. Something there seems oddly familiar and I need to investigate it." He laid back down as Samus curled up to him for warmth. He smiled slightly as she fell asleep quickly, "Sleep well, Milady." His head leaned back, falling asleep quickly himself with a smile.

Anthony sat outside the door, chuckling to himself, "Well what do you know? The princess fell back in love with her prince."


End file.
